Come Home
by velja
Summary: Stefan's thoughts at the end of the first episode of Season 2 The Return. Still Delena pairing though. Because all Stefan can think about is Damon and what just happened and what it means. Can't say much more because it would spoil you. It's short and sad. Songfic.


**Come Home**

_Stefan's thoughts at the end of 'The Return' when he was with Elena who's holding on to Jeremy in her arms and Stefan's head dropped and all he could think about was… his brother._

_I have no idea where this came from. I don't own the characters nor the song used in here (Come Home by One Republic featuring Sara Bareilles). Hope you like it._

_

* * *

_

**_Come home, come home_**  
**_´Cause I´ve been waitin´for ya, for so long, for so long_**  
**_And right now there´s a war between the vanities_**  
**_But all I see is you an` me_**  
**_And the fight for you is all I´ve ever known_**  
**_So come home_**

I can't even begin to describe what I felt when I saw her like that, clutching Jeremy's lifeless body to her crumpled form on the ground, wrecked by tears and shaking from the force of her desperate sobs. She was rocking her dead brother back and forth, stroking his hair and pleading with him to wake up, and all I could do at the time was thinking of you.

Words spilled from my mouth; rushed, desperate attempts at seeing a reason in what you'd just done. I could think of nothing else than to find an excuse, any excuse, for you.

My girlfriend was hanging on to her dead brother and all I could think about was…

You.

My own dead brother.

To whom I've been hanging on to for decades. Secretly, desperately, wishing, hoping.

Hoping against hope that there was still something inside of you, some small part, that felt. That was, against all odds and all your actions to the contrary, still capable of feeling a sliver of humanity.

And eventually, with her, it came.

After all these years I've finally seen you let yourself feel again. You let yourself care.

For her.

Granted, it hurt to know that it was for her. It hurt but I was willing to bear the pain. It was a small prize to pay. It hurt even more to see, to know deep down inside, that she felt something for you, too. That one was a higher prize, but I was willing to pay that, too.

Because, as I've told you, I wouldn't have wanted to risk you losing that part of you that finally allowed yourself to care. To feel. To be my brother again.

I wouldn't have wanted to gamble with it.

Not even for her.

I'm not ashamed to admit that maybe, possibly, if forced to choose, I would have chosen you over her.

My brother over my girlfriend.

Blood over love.

I wouldn't have wanted to lose you again, even if that would have meant to make the choice for her. The choice she'd always be too kind to make for herself. I would have done it for her, chosen you over me. I would have let you have her in the end.

If I could have had my brother back in exchange… it would have been a high prize, but I would've gladly paid it.

For my brother no stakes would have been too high. I would have learned to live with my loss because of the gain I'd have gotten in return.

And I wouldn't have gambled with what I'd gotten.

But it seems you would. You just did.

And you lost, Damon.

One foolish, thoughtless action robbed you of everything. You lost her trust, her care, maybe her love, though she was nowhere near ready to acknowledge something like that even existed.

You lost everything, including the spark of humanity I fought so hard for you to gain.

And I lost everything as well.

Because this fight for you is all I've ever known and it's over now.

There's nothing I can do about it and neither can you.

There's only one thing for you to do now.

Come home.

**_Everything I cant´t be, is everything you should be  
And that´s why I need you here  
Everything I can´t be, is everything you should be  
And that´s why I need you here  
So hear this now_**

_**Come home, come home**  
**´Cause I´ve been waitin´for ya, for so long, for so long**  
**And right now there´s a war between the vanities**  
**But all I see is you an` me**  
**And the fight for you is all I´ve ever known**  
**So come home**_

* * *

**The End**__

_Liked it? Let me know.**  
**_


End file.
